Gordon's secret
by Poke-ranger21
Summary: Gordon has secret he's been keeping from his family, will they find out?


Everyone was at the dinner table eating dinner when Gordon's phone suddenly rang "sorry guys got to take this, it's work" he said as he stood up and left the room.

"Have you guys noticed that Gordon always leaves the room whenever he has a phone call from work? like he knows what the call is about?" Scott asked thoughtfully as soon as gordon had left.

"yeah, it's very strange" Virgil agreed

"is he keeping something from us?" Jhon wondered

"maybe, he is good at keeping secrets, but why keep it from us?" Alan asked his older brothers, everyone shrugged at that, then Gordon came in still on the phone "yeah, I'll be there as fast as I can" then he hung up and faced the family "sorry guys, got to run. The truck that was supposed to pick up an injured shark broke down, so me and a couple of co-workers have to pick it up instead."

"really? again?" alan asked sadly

"Sorry squirt, but if we don't get a move on, the shark can't get proper treatment"

"why can't they ask someone else?" Jeff asked his son

"because, because... the others are... busy with the other animals"

Jeff sighed heavily but agreed and Gordon flew out the door, the family watched him leave before going back to their meal. But what the family didn't know was that Gordon wasn't going to pick up a shark for the aquarium, he was, in fact, a soldier at W.A.S.P. World Aquanaut Security Control, but he couldn't tell his family was because the work he did was dangerous and the enemies he made wanted to destroy everything to get revenge, so in order to keep their families safe, each agent or soldier (some people were agents and spied on their enemies) had to keep their identities from their families and they all used codenames.

When Gordon arrived at work, he walked straight to the staff only door and walked in, walked towards the hidden entrance and put in his access code and walked into the base that was hidden underneath the building.

"Fish" the commander greeted him, his codename was fish because he felt more at home in the water than land. "There is an enemy ship that team Cuttlefish has spotted. Your job is to infiltrate it, take any important information, then destroy it"

Gordon and his team saluted and walked towards the sub 'the shark' where Gordon was stationed and soon they were launched into the water towards the coordinates

"we're approaching our destination soon" Bob or Lionfish as his code name. He was called that as to the lionfish, which looked harmless but was deadly. Although Bob didn't look that strong, he could pack a mighty punch.

"got it, remember in and out, simple. no complications, got it?"

"got it" his team said

Gordon nodded and brought the sub closer when alarms started going off "what's going on?!"

"It appears we're under attack, they somehow hid those subs from our scanners," Gil or squid said looking at diffrent screens while contacting base, he got his nickname because he could multitask.

"abandon ship" Gordon yelled to his team and they quickly complied, grabbed their gear and ran out, Gordon quickly sent out a distress signal to let W.A.S.P know that they needed help and quickly ran after his teammates. But he didn't get out in time and got a piece of metal lodged into his back.

"we...help...attacked...injured...repeat..." was the last things Gordon heard before blacking out.

* * *

Jeff was waiting on the couch, it was well past midnight but he was waiting for his second youngest to come home. The lounge door opened and Scott entered "couldn't sleep either?" he asked his oldest son, he knew that Scott was always overprotective of his younger brothers, that increased when his wife died and he had isolated himself from the family leaving Scott to look after his younger brothers.

"Yeah, he hasn't even called," Scott said, worriedly

"Think something went wrong?" Scott jumped as Virgil entered the room with Jhon and Alan following him.

"maybe," Scott said when the doorbell rang and they all jumped when they heard it and threw worried glances at each other. Gordon had a house key, so why would he ring the doorbell. Jeff walked to the door and opened it and saw a young man in a grey uniform with the WASP symbol in the corner.

"Mr. Tracy?" he asked and Jeff nodded with his sons crowding behind him "I have news about your son Gordon"

"where is he?" he asked immediately

"it might be easier to show you," the man said holding a VHS tape that he was holding that was hidden behind his back. Still confused, Jeff opened the door wider and let the young man in. He walked straight in and walked to out the tape into the VCR, soon Gordon's face appeared on the television wearing the same grey clothes the man was wearing.

"Hey guys," Gordon said as the family settled down on the couch "uh, if your watching this then something is wrong"

"what?!" Everyone exclaimed

"first of W.A.S.P doesn't stand for World Aquarium for Society Population. That's just its cover story. It actually stands for world aquanaut security control"

"world aquanaut security control?" Jeff muttered

"I've heard about them from my air force buddies, they're like the air force, except for the sea" Scott informed them

"The reason I didn't tell you this is because they are a secret organization and they protect the world from dangers in the deep. I'm not talking about sea creatures, I'm talking about those who want to destroy everything on land"

"what?!" Alan asked in disbelief

"they are known as aquaphibians, they're a race of...uh something out to destroy humanity for polluting the earth's oceans"

"all those excuses I gave you to why I had to leave suddenly, were actually excuses for me to go on missions, I'm sorry I lied to you but I had to keep you safe from any enemies I've met for the past few years"

"few years?!" Scott asked in disbelief

"He's been one of our best for 2 years stright," the young officer said, everyone jumped forgetting that he was there.

"so most likely, your listening to this is because a mission has gone wrong and I'm not back at home yet, I been with W.A.S.P ever sience the end of high school"

"high school?!" Virgil shouted in disbelief

"I hope you guys can understand on why I kept this a secret, I'm sorry I kept this away from you for so long, but it was for your own safety, bye guys" Gordon said as the video ended. For a long time, the family said nothing but stare at the video at disbelief, Girdon, the trouble maker that could take nothing seriously except swimming was a part of a secret orginastioon?!

"this has to be a prank" Scott said, not wanting to believe it

"yeah, has to be" virgil said backing him up

"believe me it's not" the young officer said, "every member is required to make this video when they can, I'm here to take you to Gordon"

"where is he?"

"he's in the hospital, a mission went wrong and we believe that our crew members betrayed us" the officer said with venom in his voice

"what was his mission?"

"he was infultrating an enemy base that one of our spies spooted, but when they arrived, they were suddenly attacked by hidden ships, he managed to send a distress signal, but unfortunately didn't make it out in time"

"can we see him"

"yes, I'm here to escort you there"

they all quickly piled in the car and drove towards the hospital. When they arrived they were immediately escorted past the resception and into a corridor where there were several WASP members sitting on the chairs, they all looked up when they heard the door open.

"hey, you must be jeff tracy" one of the officers said as he walked towards them, Jeff didn't say anything but nodded his head.

"nice to finally meet the father of one of our best recruitments" the man continued

"Is he ok?"

"no idea, he's still in surgery"

"How did he even get into W.A.S.P?" Scott asked the older men

"apparently, the head of our base saw his swimming skills and how he tried for the olymics and thought he would be a good candiate, so he dressed up as a teacher, called him in and told him all about it"

"and if he said no"

"then he got his memory esased of the meeting"

they all nodded, then a doctor came in and everyone jumped to their feet.

"good news, he's ok and recoving very nicely" the doctor said and everyone breathed a sigh of relief

"can we see him?" Alan asked the doctor

"You can, but not at the same time"

"you guys go first" the officer said to the family and the others nodded and they followed the doctor to see their fallen brother.

* * *

when they reached the room, they could see that he was covered in bandages and was asleep.

"he should wake up soon" the doctor said as he opened the door and the family piled in "take your time" he said as he left the room. for a while nobody moved, instead only staring at the still form of their normally active brother.

"hey, Gordy?" Alan said he moved towards him, soon everyone moved closer to Gordon, "we..we got your message" he said as he held back tears. "we understand that you had to keep this secret from us"

"Yeah, bro. this totally beats me going to the air force" Scott said

"or me going into space"

"we're glad you get to save lives"

gordon moaned and stirred a little and everyone gasped as he opened his eyes

"hey..hey guys" he said hoarsley "saw the video?"

"Yeah, but you have to kow that we're proud of you gordo"

the family spent a few more minutes with gordon before letting the other wasp members see their fallen teammate.

"What happened?" he asked as soon as his family left, his voice changing from happy demor to serious

"We were betrayed by our own"

"any idea why?"

"no"

then one of the phones rang and it was commander shore speaking

"Is he awake?"

'yes"

"bad news, he's back"

everyone was shocked at the news, they all knew who 'he' was and they knew that he was dangerous.

"a-a-are you sure sir?"

"yes, apparently they planned this, while everyone was distracted by the attack on your sub, someone broke him out."

"damn"

"What should we do sir?"

"for now, rest."

"yes sir"

meanwhile, outside the room

"I still can't believe Gordon does this" Jhon said in disbelief

"and I told him off for not joining the air force or doing something worthwhile. but this whole time he has." Jeff said guiltily rubbing his head

"We always knew he was the best at keeping secrets" Jhon added

"and I thought the air force was dangerous" Scott muttered

"think he'll be ok?"

"he's a Tracy. he's tough"

*a few days later*

"good news Mr Tracy. your son is ready to go home"

"thank you"

the family went to take Gordon home.

"I have a few months off to recover, but then I have to go back to duty"

"I don't know son, this stuff is very dangerous"

"I know dad, but this is where i belong."

"it's just that...we nearly lost you. we don't it to happen again"

'if only you knew the truth' Gordon thought to himself, this wasn't his first rodeo, and most likely wouldn't be his last. which is why he had kept WASP a secret for so long, he didn't want his family to worry, but now the secret was out. at least he didn't have to make any more excuses...

* * *

so yeah, this just popped into my head one day and thought 'what would happen if WASP wasn't more well known, and Gordon had to keep his duties a secret?'


End file.
